A Trainer's Best Friend
by Chiddie
Summary: Pokemon!Brittana. AU. I should have placed this in the crossovers section but lets face it, there are more people here, so why not?
1. Chapter 1

"Yes! Finally! Good job Ceri!"

Brittany captured the Finneon and then allowed her Floatzel to get back in her pokeball.

Ashley'll be pleased, Brittany wanted to find a Finneon for her since forever, and it surprised her that she found one here. Of course, she _is_ near Canalave, but still.

Okay, so now all she has to do is find the nearest Pokemon Center to PC the fish home.

"Shit! Cerb, fuck you, god!"

Brittany hears splashing ahead of her, accompanied by barks that sound suspiciously like a laugh. She follows the river around a bend and sees a Houndoom help get what she supposes is her master out of the water. The girl's on her feet—Brittany sees she's soaking wet—and gets rid of her ponytail to try to squeeze the water out of her hair.

"Fuck you Cerb. You're lucky I can't stay mad at you."

Brittany swears she sees the canine smirk. She finds it kind of cute though. Is she and Ceri like that? Hmmm. Maybe she should go help the girl. She has an extra set of clothes she could wear.

Brittany's about to introduce herself when the girl takes her shirt off. Gulp. There's a sports bra underneath. Uh, yeah. Brittany thinks it's better if she doesn't wear a shirt.

The girl hangs her shirt on her Houndoom's horns and then stretches, raking her fingers through her hair. The water clinging to her skin emphasizes her abs and the muscles in her arms, and Brittany realizes she's being a total creeper.

Maybe she should run away now. But, ugh, Brittany really wants to meet her. Maybe she should introduce herself? But then she'll know she's been perving on her. Ugh. What does she do? She can't just stand here, can she?

She hears a low growl, and, well, shit; she's been spotted. She raises her hands above her head and walks into their line of vision, realizing that the Houndoom must have just gotten her scent and that she could have probably ran away. Well, fuck.

The other girl narrows her eyes and crosses her arms against an ample bosom, and, _focus, Brittany, focus, _leans against her pokemon.

"Were you spying on me?"

Her voice is so damn sexy, oh god.

Brittany blushes once she realizes what she was asking and tried to find her voice.

"Meowth got your tongue?"

Gulp.

"I—uh—I was passing by and then I heard someone fall in the river so I walked my way here and I saw it was you and then you were soaking wet and then I heard you didn't have any extra clothes and I was about to lend you some but then you took off your shirt and god you're hot."

_Verdonme._

Brittany's eyes were closed near the end of the word vomit, and as she opens them she sees the girl staring at her, eyes wide and cheeks blushing. They just stood there, like statues, until the girl's Houndoom shoves her and she falls against Brittany. The girl almost jumps as she turns around to snarl at her pokemon.

"Fuck you Cerb."

The damn dog grins.

Brittany snaps out of her daze and reaches for her backpack.

"I, uh, you can still borrow my clothes if you want."

The girl turns around and eyes her suspiciously.

"You going to Canalave City…?"

"Brittany. And yeah, I have to PC my sister a Finneon."

Brittany's previous embarrassment is temporarily forgotten as the other girl nods her head approvingly.

"Name's Santana. And, uh, thanks."

"No prob."

"Is it okay with you if I return this after my clothes get washed?"

"Yeah, sure."

The sun looks like about to set.

"I guess we should go now."

Santana nods her head.

They walk on in silence, Santana and her Houndoom a couple of feet to her left. She hears a low growl, and Santana whispering "Okay, okay. Shit Cerb."

Brittany sees Santana look at her.

"So, uh, Britt. Cerb asks if you want to travel with us after Canalave? He likes you. I mean, you don't have to. Cerb needs to get his heart broken anyway."

Brittany grins. _Cerberus _likes her, huh? She'll have to kiss the dog later.

"Sure, wouldn't think of anything else."

She sees Santana smile, a real smile, and god, she's beautiful. But it drops fast, and Santana snaps at Cerberus.

"You happy now?"

The Houndoom knocks a horn against Santana's head and smirks.

"Ow."

Yeah, she definitely owes him one.

1


	2. Chapter 2

"It's getting dark. You wanna camp here for the night?"

"Aren't there like Burmies and Wurmples and Herecri—ugh."

"Are you scared of bug pokemon?"

Brittany sees Santana pout. She's adorable.

"No, they're just…creepy. Like they either have too many legs or none at all. What if one flies into my mouth and lays eggs in my brain?"

Fucking. Adorable.

"San, that's ridiculous. Anyway, I _do _have a tent."

"Oh god yes! I'm really sorry I'm like really unprepared Britt."

"You're mother isn't like mine probably, so I don't really blame you."

Santana giggles and Brittany swears no one has fallen so hard so fast.

"So, uh, I'll set the tent up now, I guess?"

"Okay. Do I send out Cerb? To scare away Munchlaxes?"

"That's like me sending out Ceridwen to keep out Tentacruels San, no offense. Totally unnecessary."

"Well I'm sorry if I've never camped out before. Wait, who's Ceridwen?"

"My Floatzel. I named her after this goddess who turned into something like a Floatzel after her sort-of servant ruined her plans for this potion and—sorry, I'm boring you."

"No, really, it's cool."

Brittany grins. She never met anyone who'd listen to these stuff.

"Well, anyway, it's weird, cause the servent dude eventually turned into a grain of corn and she into a Duduo and ate him. Then she turned back to human and got pregnant and knew it was the servant guy, and he tried to kill him, but when he came out, he was really pretty, so she adopted him. I think. Oh no. She sewed him into a leather bag and threw him out into the ocean. Then he became a bard. Whatever that is."

"You're such a nerd."

Brittany blushed. Maybe she should have just shut her mouth.

"I—"

"Hey, nerds are super cool. I mean, since I'm one too."

Santana grins, and Brittany wonders what she me—oh yeah.

"So you named Cerberus after that three-headed dog?"

"Finally, someone gets it! I name all my pokemon after guys from mythology. It's just super interesting, you know?"

"I do that too! The pokemon naming thing."

Wow. Santana really is perfect.

"No way. I—"

Santana yawns, and then blushes.

"Sorry. Just pretty tired I guess. Uh, you done with the tent yet, Brittany?"

"Oh yeah. Done."

Santana looks at Brittany's handiwork and then eyes her confusingly.

"Uh…it's a bit small, don't you think."

"Oh, uh, I packed the solo tent, cause I really wasn't expecting company. Don't worry, I have a mat and a blanket."

"Maybe I take that and you take the tent? It's yours after all."

"Last time I remembered, I wasn't the one scared of creepy crawlies. Really San, I'm used to it. I prefer it actually. I can see the stars from there."

"It's damn cold, Britt. I just can't take it from you."

"No San, I insist. Now shut up or I'll throw you in the river. I bet I could do that easily."

Santana's about to protest, but then eyes Brittany's arms. Yeah, that's right bitch. Britt's been working out.

"Okay, I guess. But you'll regret it."

Santana pouts at Brittany, but Brittany shakes her head, and pulls out her mat and blanket. Santana gives up, and crawls inside the tent.

"Night, Britts."

"Night San."

She finds flat ground and places down the mat. She lies on it and sees that clouds are covering the sky, which sucks because she _really_ wanted to stargaze. So instead, she covers herself with the blanket and falls asleep.

Or at least tried to.

Santana was right. It's fucking cold. The blanket's thin material really isn't enough to warm her, and Brittany's scared that she'll turn into a Piercicle by morn. But she _is _the one who insisted, so she'll just have to power through.

Her teeth start to chatter and she shivers and really, who placed Route 218 on tundra mode?

"Britt? You awake?"

She hears Santana's sleepy voice calling out her name.

"Yeah."

"Get in."

Okay, so Brittany can think of a thousand meanings for that single phrase, but about 99% aren't appropriate for the given situation. and she's not even sure if Santana's into that.

"Huh?"

"Get in the tent."

"It's a one-man tent San."

"I don't care Britt. I just don't want you to freeze to death."

Brittany agrees with this. She brings herself to the tent and leaves the mat and blanket at its opening.

"Thanks San."

"It's yours, remember?"

Brittany crawls inside and nearly lands on top of Santana. Awkward. She feels Santana shift a bit, but really, it's supposed to be for one person, and there's only enough room for Brittany to lie down. And that's only if she gets all up in Santana's personal space.

"Uh, San, maybe I should just say out?"

"No, really Britt, do you have a death wish? I'll just cuddle near you so there'll be more space. You don't mind, do you?"

Of course she minds. She minds that even just looking at Santana can make her stomach, so she certainly minds that close contact makes her heart beat faster than a Rattata's , that her cheeks burn hotter than a Charizard's flame, that her stomach feels like a colony of Butterfree just migrated there, that her throat goes as dry as if it were attacked by a Solarbeam.

"No, it's okay."

Santana doesn't answer, and Brittany's sure she's asleep. Brittany tries to do the same, but she's still amazed at how much warmth her small body emits, and, while she's at it, she's surprised at how perfectly their bodies fit. Santana's head is snug somewhere above her shoulder and her arms are around Brittany's shoulders as well. If Brittany's head were angled any lower she'd he able to kiss her.

Brittany closes her eyes and tries not to think about that. She almost succeeds when she feels something and opens her eyes to find that Santana's leg is wrapped around hers.

Her face somehow grows hotter, and, god, she's not going to sleep tonight, is she?

Brittany wakes up to find herself in an empty tent. How the hell did she get here?

Oh yeah. Brittany blushes (she's been blushing a lot lately, hasn't she) when she recalls the events of last night. It's a miracle she even slept because as the night wore on Santana cuddled closer into Brittany, and that if anyone passed by, he would have thought they were one person. There was even this time when Santana nuzzled into Brittany's boob. Uh. Yeah.

Speaking of Santana, where is she?

Brittany zips open the tent to smell…food. She crawls out to see Santana with Cerberus near the bank of the river. Next to them are a Lucario and a Gabite. Brittany wonders if she's the type of trainer who collects gym badges. Her pokemon look really experienced.

"Hey Britt, I'm cooking breakfast."

Brittany chuckles. "I can see that. What are we having?"

"Uh, fish, fish, and…fish. Sedna's getting more."

"Sedna your…Spheal?"

"Sealeo, but close enough," Santana grins. "Have your pokemon eaten yet?"

"No. But, other than my Floatzel I don't let my pokemon eat. Yet, anyway. Planning to send them to my mom by PC and she'll feed them when they get there. Like, how do they get there anyway? Can it make them dizzy and throw up afterwards? Better safe than sorry I say."

"Hmmmm. You're right, I guess. Do you send every pokemon you catch to your mom?"

"Pretty much. My mom had this goal to get all the pokemon, and she almost did, but they discover new pokemon every year, and when she grew older, she wanted to settle down and have a family. So when I decided to train a pokemon, my mom was pretty excited and asked if I could do the same thing she did. It looked pretty fun, so, yeah."

"Cool. Do you gym battle?"

"Nah. Right now, the only pokemon I'm training is Ceri. The rest I catch I send home. You?"

"Been travelling all over Sinnoh to gym battle. I've got the Coal, Forest, Cobble, Fen, and Relic. Next up is the Mine. Reason why I'm going to Canalave in the first place."

"Wow. You must be pretty good."

"If I say so myself."

"You're really humble about it."

"Have you ever seen me battle, girlie?"

"San…you're Magikarp's burning."

"I—fuck!"

Santana drops the charred Magirkarp. She grins bashfully at Brittany while Cerberus barks a laugh.

"Shut up Cerb, oh my god."

"So we wait for Sedna to come back then."

"No, not really. Actually, we have a ton of fish. Sedna's just getting some for Cerb and Tiamat."

"What about your Lucario?"

"He ate some berries when you were asleep. Right now he's meditating or some shit."

Brittany grabs two sticks and hands one to Santana.

"Where's the fish?"

"It's over the—Cerberus!"

Brittany turns to see the Houndoom's mouth packed with Magikarp. She sees that Santana's face is a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Once again. Adorable.

"San, that Sedna over there?"

Brittany's happy that she defuses Santana. Also that there's more food on the way.

"Cerberus, you are not fucking touching this set unless we need your claws to descale it, comprende?"

The Houndoom doesn't reply, but Brittany sees that it's not going to disobey its master anytime soon. Good, cause she's starving. She lets Ceri out, and gives her a couple of fish from the pile.

"Britt, hand me the fish. Gonna let our resident glutton get rid of the scales."

She does as she's asked, and she finds it interesting to see how efficient Santana and Cerberus are, even though they're glaring at each other. In no time at all, there's a pile of scale-less fish on the rock where Santana's sitting. Brittany eagerly grabs a piece and spears it with her stick, and roasts it _in _the flame. She's damn hungry, okay?

The fish cooks quickly, and before she knows it she's munching on one. She sees Santana looking at her in her peripheral vision and she blushes then swallows a whole chunk of Magikarp before proceeding in a more ladylike manner. She checks to see if Santana's still looking at her and she isn't; she's chewing down the fish as if she were to die tomorrow. God, they're like made for each other. Sooner than she expected, they're done, and she helps Santana pack things up.

They're well on their way. Ceridwen's out for the time being, since she doesn't like being cooped up in a pokeball all day long (what the hell's in one anyway), but she's slower than she usually is, and eventually Brittany and Ceridwen are behind Santana and Cerberus by a couple of feet.

"Ceri, you okay?"

The Floatzel nods, so what is up with her?

Brittany eyes her suspiciously, so Ceri points a flipper in front of her.

"Huh?"

Ceri continues to point, each time more exaggerated than the other until Brittany gets it.

"Santana?"

Ceri nods.

"What about her?"

The Floatzel grins and places a flipper on the left part of Brittany's chest. Brittany takes a few seconds to figure out what it's trying to say, but eventually she gets it.

"No! No I don't!"

Brittany blushes (seriously, what is up with her blood vessels) and she knows that she isn't fooling Ceri at all. The Floatzel just smiles and jumps into the river. Stupid Ceri.

_Prikooo_

"What the hell was that?"

Brittany takes out her pokedex, knowing that she never turns of its mike, so she's pretty sure it heard the sound. She's right, and in a few seconds she gets results.

"It's a Chatot! Cool! I don't have that yet."

She turns to Santana.

"Is it okay if you wait a while?"

"No probs. I want to see what the legendary pokemon catcher can do."

She smirks.

"Well, I am pretty good, if I say so myself."

Santana crinkles her nose. "Well, it's not gonna wait forever, stud."

Brittany nods and grabs a handful of berries. She spreads them around a nearby tree and hides in one of the bushes. Not a minute passes when a Chatot flies down, and Brittany silently releases Ceridwen. They've done this a million times, so she doesn't even need to say anything. With a gesture, Brittany commands Ceri to Quick Attack the Chatot. Soon Brittany catches the bird, and she places it in her bag. She returns to the bank of the river and sees that Santana is impressed.

"You are good."

"I told you so. Too bad I have to wait for the city to see if you can back yourself up."

Santana smirks. "Don't worry stud. I won't be disappointing you too much."

_Gnrrruuuu_

"Mr Mime."

"Let me guess, wait for you?"

"Nah, have that already."

_Clalulhhhu_

"What the fuck…?"

"Combee."

"Shouldn't it go 'bzzzzzz' or something?"

"Common misconception caused by cartoons San."

_Prlaluuuh_

"Fuck! Heracross!"

"Relax San, it's not going to bother you."

"Tell that to the one that tried sleeping next to me when I was a kid."

"Not my fault that everyone wants to sleep with you."

Fuck.

They're almost to Canalave. Brittany's fucking tired and slightly embarrassed, and all she really wants right now is a good night's sleep.

They head over to the Pokemon Center first, though, because she knows her pokemon are damn tired too. And besides, Santana's probably going to the gym early to battle Byron. She doesn't know why it has to be in the morning, I mean, aren't they like open all day or something?

She hands over her pokemon to Nurse Joy (sleepiness turns Brittany's thinking process on hyperdrive, and right now she's wondering why all the Nurse Joys look alike, are they all like centuplets or something, and, also one more thing, why are they all named Nurse Joys? What do you call them when they have a convention? Hello, Nurse Joy from Canalave, hello Nurse Joy from Pastoria? Who the hell thought of that?), and in a few seconds, they're returned to her. Santana follows after, and finally, they're done, and she can go find a fucking bed and sleep for eternity.

"Britt, you're not going to PC the pokemon?"

"Oh yeah. Shit."

Nurse Joy appears from behind the counter and smiles that really creepy smile. She points out a sign in front of the door and tells Brittany in a chirpy voice, "I'm sorry Ma'am, but may I ask that you refrain from swearing?"

Brittany's just really tired so she just nods her head, and she drags herself to the PC. She logs in and releases the pokemon one by one into the data scanner. Do they turn into 1s and 0s? Cool. She's done and she drags herself back to Santana.

"You really tired, huh?"

"Yeah. Barely slept last night."

Brittany hopes she doesn't know the reason why.

"Awww. 'S okay stud. We're almost to the inn. I'd carry you and stuff, but you're freakishly tall."

Brittany yawns. "No, _you're _freakishly tall."

Santana laughs. "You don't know how long I've wanted somebody to say that. C'mon stud."

It really isn't that far away, the inn. But, did Brittany mention she was damn tired?

Santana knocks on the door, and it creaks ominously. Brittany remembers the legends of this inn somewhere in Sinnoh where trainers who went in the inn were placed in a deep sleep by some man, and that they'd wake up in an island no one can get to otherwise. She has a bad feeling that this is the inn.

"Santana, isn't this the…"

The door opens to a kindly old man. He ushers them inside, and Santana asks for a room for the night.

He asks her if they have had dinner yet, and Santana tells him that they'd prefer to retire for the night. He leads them up a staircase while Santana and Brittany fall back.

"San, isn't this Harbor Inn?"

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking, but after some trainer battled Darkrai in Newmoon Island, everything's been back to normal. Actually, the old man's the guy who used to put people to sleep. Don't worry, I know people who stay here when they drop by."

It's good enough for Brittany, and she's grateful that they're finally at their room. The man opens the door, and Brittany notices that there's only one bed. Well, at least it's queen-sized.

They thank the man, and they close the door.

"You don't mind, do you? It's the only room they've got."

Why does she keep asking if she minds? Who would mind sleeping next to a funny, nerdy, gorgeous piece of ass?

Ahem.

"No, no. Last night was worse right? Not that I mind sleeping next to you, or touching you at all really, it's just that—"

Okay, Brittany. Stop. Just stop. Stop before something else happens.

She sees Santana smiling. Not a mocking smile, a genuine smile. It makes Brittany feel good.

They turn on the air conditioner and slip under the covers.

"'Night San."

"'Night Britt."

Brittany wakes up sometime in the middle of the night. Her eyes adjust to the dark, and she notices that she's hogging the cover. She looks to the left and sees Santana folded into a ball, shivering.

Brittany internally awwws, and she moves towards her. She wraps the blanket around her, and, probably something she'll regret later, she spoons her. It feels perfect. Really. Like they were made to fit into each other.

Slumber reclaims her, but not before she hears something.

"Everyone wants to sleep with me, huh?"

7


End file.
